


记忆扫描

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Kamami Hiiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Top Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 废话很多的永飞前提石墨飞，有镜姬要素。写成青春疼痛文学是我太菜了orz。不知道有没有后续。
Relationships: Graphite/Kagami Hiiro, Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, past Kagami Hiiro/Momose Saki
Kudos: 6





	记忆扫描

“——Graphite的数据也能恢复吗？”  
“现在还不确定，但很有可能，”宝生永梦解释道，“这样应该对恢复小姬的数据也有帮助吧。是贵利矢告诉我的，你知道他一直在研究这些内容。”  
镜飞彩不答。小姬的问题是横在他和宝生永梦关系中的一根刺，他总是觉得，既然已经答应了宝生永梦的交往请求，应该尽量避免接触小姬的事才对；但自从那次发布会以来，宝生永梦不仅不显得介意，而且在交往后仍然很热情地向镜飞彩报告小姬的复活进度，因此他也难以将拒绝说出口。  
Graphite有完整的小姬的记忆，如果成功复活了graphite，小姬的复活也就算成功了大半——距离檀正宗毁掉小姬的数据四年多了，CR的研究终于走到了这步。  
“飞彩，那我先回儿科了。”  
虽然已经交往了好几个月，但镜飞彩现在甚至无法确定他们的关系到底进展如何；同时出于对办公室恋情的敬谢不敏，他们在办公时间从不表现得过于亲密。除了宝生永梦偶尔主动的亲吻，他们没有更亲密的举动了。  
……果然对恋爱这种事还是太苦手了。回想为什么会和小姬交往，浮现在脑海里的也只是一些“很合适”“年龄到了谈恋爱也无妨”之类的记忆的断壁残垣。所以要他回答为什么答应宝生永梦的告白是不大现实的，他唯一确定的就是自己确实对宝生永梦有着超出同事情的好感。要他对自己承认这种好感就已经很不容易了，至今他被个别知情人——比如洞察力一直过于敏锐的法医——问起为什么会选择和宝生永梦交往时，他唯一的回答就是宝生永梦恬不知耻地在他生日时用花了几年才摸清他的他最爱口味的蛋糕配合表白，让他一时间鬼迷心窍而已。  
下午还有一台手术，他恰到好处地收回自己的思绪，把午休时间压缩用来看早已被他熟记于心的患者CT。

另一边的CR里，不知为何总是很空的九条正在捣鼓自己2016年的古董电脑，好不容易把上面的数据给转移到了CR的台式电脑上，程序运行成功的提示就跳了出来：  
“测试成功。Graphite复活准备就绪。”  
“咦，比我想的进度要快呢。”  
他愉快地打了个响指，打算明天向CR众人确认后再正式复活Graphite，打定主意后就提起公文包走人了。不幸的是，CR的办公专用电脑以仍然开机的状态被遗留在了原地。

完成了。  
镜飞彩如释重负地脱下手术衣，上面有隐约的汗渍。不算是特别复杂的手术，但也要集中精力才能做到零失误。他回到办公室后换掉了衣服，发现时间还够自己去CR走一趟。有些问题想问问九条。  
他走到CR时才发现九条已经走了，没忘了关灯，却忘记关了电脑。一片黑暗中，只有电脑屏幕透出过于刺眼的光。镜飞彩推开门时皱了皱眉，开了灯后就径直向台式电脑的位置走去，打算关了机检查一遍没有异状就走。  
正腹诽法医怎么也会忘记关机，镜飞彩眼神俯视到屏幕上时，本来握着鼠标的手却突然顿住。由于设置而一直没有进入待机状态的屏幕上，“是否复活Graphite”的窗口还停留在背景上。镜飞彩呼吸一窒，光标不受控制地从屏幕左下角漂移到了那个小小的确认键上，鼠标抖了一下，他暗骂自己怎么会想在独自一人的情况下就复活graphite，但关于小姬的记忆第无数次在脑海中翻涌，令他无法对拥有小姬记忆的graphite无动于衷。  
伴随着鼠标微不可闻的声响，窗口消失，出现的进度条迅速地加载完毕，短短几秒中，镜飞彩再熟悉不过的马赛克汇聚成一束光，从屏幕中倾泻而出，最终变成一个人形，抱手站在镜飞彩背后。  
镜飞彩意识到自己干了什么之后，险些踢翻一旁的椅子，握着鼠标的手陡然出了冷汗。他尽量镇静地缓慢转过身，发现在不到半米的距离中，他需要抬头才能看到Graphite的脸。  
气氛陷入了僵持的沉默之中。  
好在Graphite骤然复活，对自己的处境尚且迷茫，没打算抬手就拆了CR，反而开口提问道：  
“是你把我复活了？”  
Graphite不可思议地问完后没有去期待镜飞彩的回答，在一片白得刺目的房间中往后退了半步，环顾一圈，靠搜寻脑海中小姬的记忆，方才反应过来，这里就是CR，全然没注意到镜飞彩在他退后时下意识地松了口气，抓着桌沿的手有冷汗难受地粘在桌上。  
镜飞彩在卡带的触感从指尖传到大脑的一刻迅速地平静了下来，虽然bugstar出现的频率已经大大下降，但为确保万无一失，他还是习惯于将卡带随身携带。现在他无比庆幸自己的谨慎。  
但之后的三秒之内，卡带仍然安静地躺在他的口袋里。他和九条称不上很熟，毕竟法医和外科医生也鲜有职场上的交集，但以九条的缜密，多半不会对复活的bugstar毫无约束的预备措施。檀黎斗第一次复活时不也能被poppy控制住吗？  
他一边在心中祈祷九条把graphite所属的游戏卡带也一样粗心地留在了CR里，但余光扫视后却一无所获——果然九条还是很靠谱啊。只是，似乎现在和graphite的一战不可避免了。  
Graphite，即使是在bugstar群体中，也应当被认为是好战的了。即使在对自己明显有利的情况下都拒绝和parado一样与CR合作，这样的个性，镜飞彩不会期待他做出不战斗的决定。  
但且不论复活后的graphite是否还是原来那个，至少在外形上与四年前消失的bugstar没有任何区别的graphite今天从复活后就不同寻常地处于沉默之中，甚至说出了会令parado也感到惊讶的回应：  
“从今往后，我是否没有再与你们战斗下去的必要？檀黎斗复活后也能被poppy约束，想必你们也有控制我的方法吧。  
“不过我更想知道你们复活我有什么意图。为了你前女友的记忆吗？你还真是痴情啊。  
“确实，我有百濑小姬的记忆，我算是第一个完全体的bugstar，她前十九年的记忆就如同硬盘储存在我脑中，但我却并不受影响。  
“你或许会不相信的是，我死前考虑过将这些记忆归还给你，但却没想到合适的途径，因此作罢。现在离我死亡几年了？如果你们已经有了更先进的手段可以把那些记忆提取出来，我并不介意。”  
Graphite直视着镜飞彩一句句说下来时，镜飞彩在他看不见的地方无意识地捏紧了卡带，大脑不受控制地反复播放着小姬临终前就在楼下的病房里说的那句“飞彩……要成为世界第一的医生啊”，以及，仅仅是被檀正宗用来控制他的、实际上并没有自我意识的小姬的幻影。  
虽然早已放下了把graphite当作仇人的观点，但这样的单方面对话还是太奇怪了。  
Graphite叙述的空隙足够他思考很多以前不愿去想的内容。从檀正宗删除小姬的数据后，他就只是单纯地致力于研究如何复活因bugstar而死的人，但graphite这个拥有宿主记忆的特殊bugstar却被迫将他的思考引领到了伦理的范畴——即使是没有graphite这个人格的、完整的小姬的记忆，就可以构成小姬本人了吗？  
虽然被恢复的数据可以覆盖一个人所有的记忆和习惯甚至行为模式，但却无法给予那些因bugstar而消失的人真正的身体，这样也能算复活吗？何况在几年的生离死别之后，那些受害者的家属也未必能重新接受受害者重新“活着”的事实。虽然仍然把“患者的事与我无关”挂在口头，镜飞彩早已被宝生永梦潜移默化到会去思考除了病灶以外的事。  
而小姬对他又是不言自明的特殊的人。  
Graphite说完“并不介意”后，CR里的气氛重回僵硬，冷气充足的办公室空气几乎静止，与之前不同的是，镜飞彩大脑中充斥着种种杂乱无章的问题，最终仍然回到原点，让他问出了几年前就一直萦绕于心的问题。  
“如果可以……有几个问题想问。是有关小姬的。”  
他不知道在graphite复活后马上问这种问题是不是正确的选择，但他心中埋藏了太久的疑问经不起更久的等待了。  
积蓄了九年的感情喷薄而出，以至于镜飞彩连提问的语气都显得压抑。  
“我想知道……她死前的心情。”  
对着graphite这个他曾在六年中都试图杀之而后快的前仇人诉说自己对小姬的心情显得过于不合时宜且羞耻了，但他又太想一刀剪断自己多年的心结，连一天都不想拖延，因此提问最终被浓缩在这样一个蕴含着太多浓烈情感的短句中。  
无从得知graphite是否听出了镜飞彩话外的复杂含义。想知道死前的小姬是否将病因归于自己身为男友难以形容的不负责任。想知道她是怀着怎样的心情对自己隐瞒病情，直到重症的时候躺进CR才无法继续隐瞒。  
这次的沉默比前两次加起来更长，换成了镜飞彩盯着graphite，而graphite只是仔仔细细地扫描了一遍脑内的记忆，但想要表达出来时却觉得很费劲，是难以形容的细腻心情，因此只能分成碎片说出。  
“她觉得，虽然之前有过冲突，但总体上碰上你仍然是她的幸运。  
“她其实知道一点bugstar的信息，所以从一开始就没指望能活下来，但因为檀黎斗强行把完全体——我——提取出来，因此她死前……经历了一些痛苦。  
“她说的那句，‘要成为世界第一的医生啊’，是认真的，她在最后的时间里并没有想到你没有时间陪伴她的过去，只是真挚地觉得你足够优秀，优秀到应当去攀登更高的山峰。”  
Graphite说到一半时，镜飞彩抓住桌沿的手臂开始抖动，直到必须转身撑在桌面上才能勉强维持站立的姿势，五官因为难以言表的悲伤而扭成一团，水雾覆盖了整个视野，泪水不留情面地滴到桌面上，然后迅速地被拂去。  
从来没有那么清晰地感觉到——作为病患身边的人会感受到的压力，病患逝世后悔不当初的心情，明明辜负了对方却被原谅、进而更加自责的痛楚……  
他记忆里从没有自己哭得如此难看的经历，雪上加霜的是，与医院主体隔绝的CR在没有患者时永远过于安静，白噪音都被吸进墙壁中，自己的啜泣声被无限放大。  
他哭得太久，隐隐地头疼，因此并没有听见背后的脚步声。  
一个温柔的拥抱轻轻地从背后而来，然后瞬间消隐无踪。  
那仿佛是小姬的拥抱。  
他终于支撑不住，跪倒在地，也不再徒劳地想抹去桌面和地面上的所有泪滴。


End file.
